kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Cure 1.5
Pretty Cure 1.5 (プリキュア1.5 Purikyua 1.5) (Also known as Pretty Cure 15 in some cases) is a Japanese magical girl anime series and the eighth installment of Nina Atsuiaka's Fanon Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 5th, 2023, succeeding Fantastic Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The main themes are dreams, ambition, power, and choice. Bio Studio: Si No Talvez Network: Metropolitan Morning Run: February 5th, 2023 - January 28th, 2024 Episodes: 50 Genre: Sci-fi, Majo Shojo, Fantasy Songs: Loading (OP1) Halfway (OP2) Finish Line (ED1) At the End of the Day (ED2) Plot In the MMORPG world of Hoshitochi, everything is technological. Not only the toilets, but also the fries, the tacos, and even the lint. The game's most dedicated group of players were five girls. They never met in real life, but they really like futuristic stuff. However, Hoshitochi closed and the girls never met online again. The story takes place in one of the girls' mind, the mind of divaecstatic, also known as Veronica Hayes, the most popular girl in school. After finding out that the girl next to her in class used to be darlene2008, they became great friends. But then, Veronica and Darlene meet Matilda, aka knight_sword, Lily, aka lilyofthevalley, and Trinity, aka awssumpossum. There must be something going on. But then the five girls get sucked into EVE Antivirus and are told that Hoshitoshi is a zombie website infected with a virus that is spreading across the town, and it isn't just in computers. With the help of Sleuth, the Pretty Cure 1.5 have to stop all of the viruses around Chicago. Characters Pretty Cures * Veronica Hayes - Veronica is the most popular girl in school. Contrary to the movies but very similar to real life, she is that way not only for her looks but for being very sweet and considerate. She can get a bit envious, though. Her alter ego is Cure GB 'and her theme color is white. * 'Darlene Delgado - Susanne thinks she has seen things she can't get away from. Her parents had a divorce recently and she is being taken care of by her mother. Her alter ego is Cure Memory 'and her theme color is blue. * 'Matilda Gonzalez - Matilda is quite the dreamer. She has dreams about flying and telekinesis. This gets in the way of studies though, as she keeps staring into space. Her alter ego is Cure Astral and her theme color is purple. * Lily Schoening - Lily is scared of being accused of doing something wrong. Either if it is doing something morally wrong or even copying the acts of good-doers. She thinks nobody likes her and that's she's an introvert, but it's actually quite the opposite. You see, Lily is an ambivert. A doubtful one, yes, but she has a balanced social life. People like her and she doesn't get bullied often. Her alter ego is Cure Superstar 'and her theme color is yellow. * 'Trinity Hirsch - Trinity is not interested in most things. The only thing she cares about is her academics and surpassing requirements. Trinity usually listens to others for her own safety, making her very easily manipulated. Her alter ego is Cure Forever and her theme color is pink. Hoshitochi * [[Phillip Garland|'Phillip Garland']] - Phillip made the Hoshitochi game. Literally. EVE Antivirus * [[Detective Norton|'Detective Norton']] - Detective Norton scans things. * [[Sleuth|'Sleuth' ]]- Sleuth is Detective Norton's dog and he scans hidden things. * Beth Norton - Beth is Detective Norton's wife. She deletes all the things she can delete on an infected computer or a corrupted person. Rogue Suite * [[101|'101']] - The main villain, at least for the first half. 101 would usually get people's private information by making them install the "Rogue Suite" Antivirus app. He's also stealing the user's soul. He could possess the user and turn them into a Corruption, most commonly using them as Trojan horses. Considered the worst out of the five bad guys because of his use of emotional manipulation. He is the anime equivalent of scareware. * [[Lana|'Lana']] - Lana is a pretty girl at school. She is very egotistical and would try to steal the spotlight from Veronica, which makes Veronica easily jealous of her. She's so popular because she's so rich, according to Matilda. She gets all of that money from stealing other people's information on the internet and selling it. She also uses her mature appearance to get money. She is the anime equivalent of ransomware. * Amalgamation '- Artificially created corruptions fused with clones of Cure GB, Cure Moment, Cure Astral, Cure Superstar, and Cure Forever made to collect information from computers, mostly without the other person's consent. They use social engineering to get their way. They are the anime equivalent of spyware. * [[Corruption|'Corruption]]' '- The monster summoned by the villains almost every week. They are possessed humans or electronics. Most of them can be compared to trojan horses but some Corruptions break this mold. * [[Multiply|'Multiply']]' '- Multiply is a monster that can replicate itself to a computer to either completely erase or control it. It is only made to target only one computer, so it is easier to control than, let's say, a worm. It is the anime equivalent of a basic computer virus. * Divide '- Divide is a monster that can replicate itself to spread to other computers. It is only made to spread, so it won't do as much harm as, let's say, one single virus, but only by a little bit. Being strong and secure is the best way to avoid Divide. It is the anime equivalent of worm viruses. Secondary Characters * [[Shoten Dren|'Shoten Dren]] - His name is Dren because it's backwards for Nerd because he's a nerd. Mew Mew Power, everybody. Thank you, I'll be here all day. Trivia * Pretty Cure 1.5's biggest Fandom of Pretty Cure inspiration is Magic.Com Pretty Cure. * Darlene Delgado and Lily Schoening have the same surnames as Luis Antonio Delgado and Dan Schoening, who are most famous for coloring and "line-arting" the IDW Ghostbusters comic respectively. ** However, the character's English names are likely not going to be permanent. * Matilda Gonzalez is based on Matilda from the movie Matilda. * This is the second Atsuiaka Pretty Cure series that takes place in the United States of America, followed by Diamante Pretty Cure!. However, this could change. Category:TV Shows Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Pretty Cure 1.5